Songs About Us
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Oliver ends up in National City and while he wait for Cisco's and Felicity's help to be able to go home, he decides to help Kara around, but the last thing he was expecting was to fall for her. He learns that what really matters in life is the journey and not the ending. - M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 - Perfect Stranger

_Are we Alone?..._

Kara was flying home, really tired, but still laughing at what she saw this morning: a bunch of criminals trying to steal a bank. They shot her many times, but it was for nothing, since she was bullet proof. Everyone knew that and yet they insisted on using it against her. It was funny.

\- They never learn – She said to herself.

Once again the day had been saved by Supergirl. It was nothing like when she had to deal with crazy psychos that tried to take her down with kryptonite or alien monsters, but it did not matter. Those guys were gladly behind bars now and would never bother the city again.

She flew home through the window, changing fast into a yellow tank top and a baggy grey pants she loved to wear when she was home. It was Saturday, the DEO had nothing for her to do, and she didn't have to go to work, so she opened the kitchen cabin and picked up her favorite cereal. She mixed with some with milk in a huge bowl and went to the living room. She sat at her couch, barefoot, putting the bowl in her lap as she crossed her legs, turning the TV on, eating while she watched some morning cartoons – she was a grown up but she loved cartoons.

Kara was really distracted by the TV so when a breach opened in front of her bringing no one other than Oliver Queen, bruised, deeply hurt in her floor, she jumped so high, she made the bowl fall to the ground. Gladly, it was made of plastic, but her cereal and milk were all over the place.

She approached Oliver in a hurry, kneeling down on the floor beside him, don't knowing what to do. He had a deep hole in his shoulder and it was bleeding. He had some scars on his neck, arm and a deep cut in his leg.

\- Kara… - He said, barely managing to talk feeling that much pain – need your help…

\- What? What can I do? – She was starting to get desperate. The only thing she thought of doing was to bring him to the DEO so the doctors could take care of him. – I'll bring you to DEO, it will be just a few seconds…

\- No – He insisted, holding her arm – Use your heat vision on the wound – he pointed to his shoulder with his good hand as the other was also bruised. – It will heal faster.

\- Oliver… I don't know…It will hurt like hell – Kara said unsure

\- I'm used to pain, please… - He insisted.

Kara took a deep breath and prayed Rao she wouldn't burn him to death. It was a crazy idea, but she learned a long time ago not to argue with Oliver Queen when he put an idea on his mind. She barely saw him twice since their first team – up but she already knew he was stubborn. She looked intensely at his wound on the shoulder and burned it with her eyes, noticing the bleeding stopping. Oliver held his scream but his face told Kara the pain was real. His face was red and his veins from his forehead and neck were visible, way too visible for Kara's liking.

\- I'm taking you to the DEO for antibiotics later, or you'll get an infection – She said getting herself up and reaching her hand for him to take.

He smiled at her, taking her hand and getting up. He was pulled up easily like she was lifting a piece of paper.

\- I missed you too, Kara Danvers – He said giving her a thank you hug.

\- So… What happened? – Kara said after cleaning up the mess in super speed and sitting on the couch beside Oliver

\- I was helping Barry with a lunatic in Central City, since he helped me with our own lunatic in Star City… Sometimes we do this kind of thing, then this crazy meta came out of nowhere and managed to steal Cisco toy to travel between worlds. Apparently he broke it, but before it, he opened the breach and somehow managed to push Barry and me through it. I came here and Barry… I have no Idea.

\- For Rao… This is bad – Kara looked at him worried. – I have the device Cisco made me; maybe it can help you get home…

Kara used her super speed to find her device and brought it to the living room. She pressed the button trying to open the breach, but as she tried, it wouldn't work so she pressed the communication button, trying to reach out for Cisco, and it worked.

\- Kara? – She heard Cisco's voice through the thing

\- Hey Cisco. Yes it's me. Cisco, Oliver is here in my apartment, I just cauterized his wound since he refused to go to the DEO… How can I bring him home? My device it's not working.

\- Oh, thank God… Guys, Oliver's with Kara. – His voice came from the device again, a happier voice – Listen Kara, your device may be malfunctioning, it was the first I made for these things, and you used only once… These things might happen. I can make you a new one but I won't be able to hand you it for a while. The crazy meta broke my glove so I will have to fix it to open a breach and come to you guys.

\- Cisco? – Oliver reached for the device and Kara handed it to him – Where is Barry? Have you found him?

\- We know he's on Earth 3 but we also can't go there help him come back. The meta messed up with our breach here in Star Labs as well, is crazy around here, but it can be fixed. It will take 24 hours or less… We are lucky Jay Garrick's on that Earth and Kara is in the one that crazy sent you.

\- So… 24 hours? Ok. No problem. I've been through worse… And I'm in great hands. – He said smiling at Kara that blushed right away, and suddenly remembered she had to clean something in the kitchen.

Kara stood in the kitchen cleaning the dishes, just so she had something to do as Oliver spoke to Cisco. Oliver had smiled before to her, but not in that way. Was she seeing things? Going nuts finally? Maybe it was all in her head. She felt intimidated by him in a good way when they fought aliens on his Earth, but she thought it was ok since she would not likely see him again, at least not that soon. And yet, here he was, in her space giving her smiles with that look of his that made her entire face go red. When she was taking care of him, she noticed his arms. What a nice pair of arms he had, he sure worked out a lot and… She got lost in her own thoughts as he approached her, with her device on his hands.

\- Thank you for trying. At least we know what happened to Barry. And to your device – He said as she dried her hands and took the device, touching his hand while feeling a funny thing on her stomach.

\- You're welcome. – She smiled back, going to her bedroom to keep the device safe and coming back – So… You may need a place to stay since Cisco probably will come tomorrow. You can stay with me… I mean, not with me, me…like that, but here and…

\- Relax Kara, I got it – Oliver laughed as she rambled on, reminding him of Felicity's rambling he also thought as funny. Kara just had a level of nervousness on her that Felicity never reached. – But I don't want to bother you…I'm sure I can find…

\- Oliver, you don't know this Earth, or anyone but me. Do you want to sleep in the street? – She crossed her arms with a serious face – I would feel terrible if something happened to you, I know you are though but we are on an Earth that has aliens, and some are not nice like me, so yes, you'll stay here – She finished giving him a smile that told him he had no choice.

Oliver surrendered knowing he would not win this argument, finding how amusing Kara could be when she was trying to look serious, but being cute at the same time. Suddenly it came to his mind that he actually found Kara to be really cute, and charming… He once told Barry she had a nice smile, Barry told him he was smitten by Supergirl and he denied. But thinking about that now, it was getting harder to deny it.

 _Might have known you'd be my savior..._


	2. Chapter 2 - Thank You For Loving Me

_It's hard for me to say the things..._

Kara paced around her apartment and managed to find some men's clothes Clark left after his last visit. She crossed her fingers, praying it would fit Oliver. They had similar bodies, almost the same height, Oliver had more muscles, it was true, but Clark always wore long shirts, so it would be ok… She hoped.

Oliver took the shirt first and changed from his suit's jacket in front of Kara that suddenly was wide eyed. She was not expecting he would change in front of her but seemed like he was used to it, to do it in front of people he barely knew. She got to notice his body better, at least his torso, abs… She was not that kind of girl, never, but it was really hard not to notice someone like Oliver Queen. She blushed as she realized what she was thinking and turned around quickly. Oliver noticed and gave a small laugh at Kara.

\- Sorry, I better change the rest some other place

\- Yes, good idea – she said flushed – You can go to my bedroom, there – she pointed with her arm behind her back, without looking.

Oliver came back in Clark's clothes, not feeling so comfortable. Kara looked at him and smiled. Oliver was a casual guy; he was used to wear some jeans and a hoodie or a t-shirt. He was not the nerdy guy, and to be in her cousin's clothes it kinda felt like it. Kara smirked at him that rolled his eyes.

\- You look great – She said laughing

\- Really funny… - He wore khaki social pants that felt a bit tight on him and a white and blue flannel shirt short sleeved that felt really tight for him, but he managed to move just fine. – You are bringing me to buy some clothes later, lady – He joked at her.

\- Can I take a picture first?

\- No way!

\- Bummer! – She said, suddenly having the brightest idea – Hey, while you wait, what do you think about getting to know National City's own criminals? You can help me – She smiled with her puppy eyes that were impossible to say no to.

\- I'll be honored to help Supergirl on her Earth – He smiled back at her

\- Well, let's go to the DEO first, you need those antibiotics, then we can see if there's someone to save today – Kara changed fast to her Supergirl suit, Oliver to his Green Arrow suit and they left

Their visit to the DEO was fast. Kara introduced Oliver to everyone and besides James that looked really jealous, all of them loved to meet the hero from Earth 1. Winn stormed him with questions and Kara noticed James' looks to Oliver as she talked to him. She decided to ignore this, she was not longer with James and they were just friends. She was also just friends with Oliver and there was no need for drama. She couldn't deny she felt attracted to him sometimes and this was really new to her, but still… They were friends. Yes, friends.

They went fight some bad guys Kara heard the police were going after, finding it would be faster and helpful if Supergirl and the Green Arrow got them for the cops. She found it was really cool and fun, to have him on her Earth fighting alongside her. She realized they made a pretty good team.

\- Don't they know Supergirl cannot be hurt by bullets? – Oliver asked Kara feeling really confused

\- Yes. I don't get why they do it either… - Kara laughed at Oliver's expression – You get used to it.

\- That's just nuts – He said laughing as well – Hey – He looked serious at her behind his mask, with his quiver on his back, full of arrows and his bow on one hand. – This is really nice. Thanks for the inviting, I was needing something like that

\- Oliver you are welcome to visit and stay with me anytime you want – She said looking closer at him

\- Nice to know – He blinked at her as two small kids came in their direction. He just looked at them, curious.

\- Look, mom – one of the kids told her mother – It's Supergirl and her boyfriend…

\- What? – Kara laughed, feeling her face getting warmer – not, he's my friend, Green Arrow, a hero from a place far away

\- Wow – the other kid said – Really far away? And he is good like you? – Her eyes brightened as she looked at Oliver that smiled at the small girl and nodded with his head.

\- By the way, you two look really cute together, you could totally be a couple – the first kid insisted, smiling happily at them.

They hugged Supergirl and took a picture with her as Oliver just watched the whole scene. He could tell Supergirl was loved on her Earth and a true inspiration to all of them.

\- Ha…Those kids… Such an imagination they have – Kara said, nervously, trying to hide it but failing at it, as Oliver noticed

\- A big imagination – He said not wanting to make Kara more uncomfortable than she was.

The truth is that he also felt a bit nervous after those kids left. He just hated showing what he was feeling or thinking, but since he met Kara, he was smitten by her and Barry was right about him the whole time. He would never admit it, but it was true. And each second he was with Kara, he felt more surprised by her. She was such a cute, good and strong person, he forgot sometimes she was an alien. To him, it was just a detail.

After helping the police with a few more criminals and going back to normal clothes, Kara took Oliver to shop for a change of clothes. He was starting feeling really uncomfortable with Clark's clothes, fearing it would rip off at any moment in some places that should be hidden in public.

The night came in and the sky was heavy with dark clouds and the wind was telling them a huge thunderstorm was approaching. And it came out of nowhere. It was suddenly pouring hard and they got soaked really fast, the bag of clothes totally wet. Kara used her super speed to get Oliver to her apartment faster.

\- I'll put these to dry – Kara said looking inside the bag – It's like it was soaked on a lake – she laughed finding it funny. Oliver, not so much.

\- I guess I'll have to wait then…

\- Actually I think we should take a shower… - Kara said, and blushing after realizing what she had said that made Oliver look at her in a questioning way – Not together… not like that…you take a shower and then I take a shower… You don't want to get a cold or something, but you don't look like you get a cold easily, since you are so strong and… and I will shut up now – She said turning her back to Oliver and going to her bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Oliver stood still trying to understand what just happened, smiling for no reason at all. Actually he knew why he was smiling. Being with Kara on this Earth was so refreshing, so calming. He was used to darkness and violent fighting all the time. He felt like he didn't deserve to be happy, for all that he has done in his past and he felt guilty for feeling happy right now. To be in a brighten world, with such a bright and sunny person, it was like a heavy thing was being lifted from his shoulder, and it felt good, really good.

It was really late and the storm was worse than ever, it scared Kara a bit. She was the strongest person on the world and had a small fear of storms and lightning. Oliver came out of the bathroom wearing a towel on his waist and Kara started to feel those strange things on her stomach again, not being able to take her eyes from him, subtly. It felt like butterflies mixed with a lot of nervousness. Why did he have to be so nice, such a good person, so good looking and so hot? Kara felt like she needed to distract herself, she was not good at disguising her feelings, or whatever that was. She was on the couch, with her legs crossed and up in the couch. Oliver was beside her but a bit far away, wearing only the towel yet, since there was nothing else for him to wear. Kara looked at his face, and tried to focus on his face as she noticed something curious on him.

\- Ollie? Can I call you that by the way? – She said feeling a strand of wet hair falling in front of her face, and taking it behind her ear with her finger

\- Sure you can – he smiled at her, noticing the way she was trying to avoid looking at his body. Kara could never do subtle and he worried somehow his scars would frighten her.

\- I couldn't help but notice you a bit lighter today… Is nice to see you like that.

\- Well… - He turned to his side, a bit closer to her, resting his elbow on the back of the couch – That, I have you to thank for.

\- Why? – Kara was taken by surprise by this.

\- You know in my Earth things are not that shinny or brighter as it is here… - he said and she just nodded with her head, listening – The truth is I've been carrying this weight on my shoulders, feeling guilty about things I have done and they are not nice things. They are ugly, they are heavy things. I guess coming here it kind of lightened me up, gave me the feeling I needed, it took me away from the darkness for a while.

\- Barry told me once you've been through dark stuff… Really though stuff… I guess I never imagine it was that dark

\- It is. I think if you knew everything, you would not look to me the same way.

\- Maybe not – She said suddenly, coming a bit closer to Oliver without noticing and she took her foot to the ground and sat straight, on her side, face to face with him. – We live this life going through hardships so we can learn from them, become who we must become. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and it may not be the best thing, but it will be worth it someday. Because despite all those dark things, you are still a hero that cares about other people, and that what's matters the most. And you are a hero Oliver, don't you ever doubt it.

Oliver looked at Kara, so close to him, with a soft look of surprise on his face. Where was that girl his entire life? She was able to see the best in people even in their darkest hours. He remembered how she got Barry's back even when everyone were pissed at him for that Flashpoint thing. He remembered after benching her on the last fight of the alien invasion, that even mad at him, she forgot this and saved his life, helped everyone save a world that wasn't even hers. She just knew Barry, she didn't know any of them, but still gave her best. She was the greatest hero he had ever met, and he felt proud of her, 'cause he couldn't be like she was, so forgiving, understanding and helpful without thinking twice. He had a lot to learn from that blonde and he wished he could.

Kara took his hand on hers, caressing slightly and looking at his bruises on his hand and arm. She wondered how much pain he felt on his life, and how many hardships he have been through to feel that way, to feel that heavy weight on his back. One person alone shouldn't feel all of this, it was not fair – she thought.

\- Sometimes things happens to us, and they are not the greatest, they leave us in our worst, but if we still manage to get back on our feet and keep fighting, it's a huge thing. Don't worry about it, worry about your journey as a hero, and everything good you did, let these things reminds you that not all hope is lost; there is always a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel. You just have to be open to see it. – She said still caressing his bruises on his arm.

Oliver felt warmth in his hear he hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly it was like his heart gained a life of it's on, it started beating really fast just with the look Kara gave him. He was impossible closer to her right now, looking deeply in her eyes, getting lost on them little by little. He was hypnotized by her wise words and her beauty, he couldn't control it anymore. Without even realizing it, he closed his hands on hers, pulling her closer as he kissed her on the lips, slowly at first like he was testing the waters.

Kara wanted to kiss him for so long now, she felt her heart jump as he got closer to her, but openly accepted it, kissing him back, and the way she did it, so sweetly, it melted him little by little. She got on her knees on the couch, moving closer 'til she reached him, hugging him strongly but not so much she could hurt him, with her hands going slightly from his shoulder to the base of his neck. Oliver pressed his hands firmly on her delicate waist, bringing her closer to his body. She held the knot of his towel on his waist, still kissing him. He took her hand with his and rested his forehead on hers, looking intensely at her.

\- Wait… Maybe… We are going too fast – he said between gasps, his heart still racing.

Kara looked at him, smiling at his worried face. She had no doubt about what she was feeling and he needed to know it. The last thing she wanted is for him to worry about her feelings, if she wanted him like he wanted her.

\- Excuse me – She took his hand and put it over her heart, holding his hand there - Can you feel it?

\- As stronger as mine

\- Good. – She got closer to him and gave him a small peck on his lips, while she spoke up close to his face – I know I look like one, but I'm not a silly girl. I'm just reserved and quiet, but still…

\- I never thought you were a silly girl, Kara – Oliver said holding her hand with his. He put her hand on his heart and she felt more butterflies on her stomach as she felt his strong muscles under her palm, his heart beating as crazy as hers – To me you are a strong and caring woman who does everything in her power to help others. You are the kind of woman that takes a man's breath away without even trying, because you are graceful naturally. You took my breath away a long time ago. I just don't want you to feel like we have to do anything today, I want you to feel comfortable.

\- I do. And I want this. By the way, everything you said it's all I ever needed to hear today – She said kissing him back, whispering against his mouth – Just… Don't be afraid of me…

\- I'm not. – He said firmly, making her open her eyes again – I trust you – He said holding her as she straddled his lap that was still with the towel. She could feel him beneath her through it, full on, and his heart racing at the same time. The combination helped her feeling less shy and nervous and bolder since he was whispering in her ear how beautiful he thought she was, between kisses and small loving bites. His voice did things to her she couldn't explain.

Kara whispered to him how good it felt as he kept kissing her neck and she felt the need to press herself against him, moving slowly, making him confess she was driving him crazy between low moans and kisses. All their sounds were being muffled by the storm that was worse and worse. The rain fell heavy from the sky and the thunder and lightning were nonstop. Kara got scared at the huge sound it made, shivering. Oliver noticed, with his hands on her back, caressing it.

\- I've got you – He whispered giving small kisses on her shoulder, reassuring her it was everything ok

\- I know – she said breathing heavily, dropping her head behind a bit as his tongue traveled down her cleavage.

Oliver got up from the couch, still holding Kara that had her legs around his waist.

\- Bedroom – She said while kissing his chin and going down his neck, barely letting Oliver walk.

Kara was in ecstasy from everything that was going on. She managed to get rid of her clothes, nervously, but she managed it. She was feeling brave, but she was still new at this department. Somehow, Oliver slowly made her feel like she had years of experience.

As she stood with her feet on the ground, closer to the end of the bed, she grabbed his towel, finally getting free of that thing. Since she laid her eyes on him like that, in a white towel hanging on his waist, with his wet hair dripping on the floor, she couldn't help but wonder. She felt ashamed that she was thinking about it, but again, she couldn't help it. It was impossible not to think about it. Never in a hundred years had she thought one day she would be in her bedroom, naked, taking a towel off Oliver Queen himself, and that he would be doing everything that he was doing to her now as he slightly pushed her playfully to the bed, following her with an evil smile on his face. She felt so many mixed emotions, she could not keep up with everything, and it was overwhelming. She felt his rough hands everywhere, his short beard scraping over her soft body, the friction doing wonders to her. She let her hands travel through his body, feeling every inch and every muscle of his.

\- You are way hotter than I thought – Kara said between breathing hard and gasping. She felt so out of control, she could not filter what was coming out of her mouth anymore, and she knew she would feel embarrassed afterwards.

\- Glad you like it… And so are you – He teased, gasping at her ear as he felt where her hand was going, and what she was doing when it reached its goal, adding a speed that he was not used to it.

He couldn't define how it felt because it was nothing he ever experienced before. Her small hands held such a strong grip on him, not enough to hurt him, but to make him lose his mind. Shocks of strong waves got through his body as she strongly held him still, the feeling almost killing him.

– I'm surprised you have this side on you. A good surprised – He said as he sucked her neck, not able to hold on anymore, going down on her – I wonder what else you got under your sleeve, 'cause I have plenty of surprises – he smiled wickedly at her

\- Don't tempt me Green Arrow – she said teasing him as she smiled the same way to him, her hands going straight to his hair

\- Oh I will, Supergirl – he blinked at her as he gave her a show of how talented his tongue was, taking his time and making her desperate for him to stop torturing her. He held her legs with his hands so she would stop moving them and he worked his magic on her, slowly as possible.

Kara was with her hands on his hair, stroking it firmly as she felt a sudden shock over her body as she trembled from head to toe, screaming for him. She took him by the shoulders, bringing him back to her. She turned them around feeling him fully in her body and finding a perfect rhythm with him as she forgot all about the storm.

\- Kara… I… - Oliver started, feeling her finger on his mouth instantly

\- Shhh Don't say anything yet – She said as she kissed him, their tongues fighting each other for dominance.

 _Thank you for loving me..._


	3. Chapter 3 - Like Only A Woman Can

**Chapter 3 – Like Only a Woman Can**

 _I wasn't perfect,_ _I done a lot of stupid things..._

Sunday came in with a strong rain. Since Saturday night it poured nonstop. It seemed like someone were washing the skies and had no intention to stop. The sky was grey, it was a bit cold, and the rain kept falling.

Oliver was still asleep, but with an amazing sensation through his body. It was definitely a trip he would never forget, and miss as hell. He tried so hard not to fall for the blonde lying next to him and he was failing miserably, because he was Oliver, the guy who always went for the impossible, and crazier than his situation, it was impossible. He decided not to think about those things right now as he was having the best dream. At least it felt like a dream. He slowly opened his eyes and was gifted by a vision from heaven. Kara was on top of him, with her legs each side of his waist, kissing and caressing each one of his scars. He meant to stop her, but she held his arms strongly against the bed as she was leaning into him, and God, she was really strong.

\- Don't you dare – She said, smiling at him

\- Can I least know why am I being attacked early in the morning? – he teased, smirking at her, causing her to bit him slightly around his chest

\- I thought I should wake you in a special way – She said showing him a side he never thought she had, a really confident side. He loved to get to know this Kara.

\- You certainly did

Kara's fingers traveled slightly through his scars, giving him chills, as she lay fully on top on him, pressing herself against him on purpose, pressing her legs against the side of his hips, making him feel every inch of her. He arched his back, taking a deep breath as she smiled at him.

\- Your scars… They are… - She started as she trailed them with the tip of her fingers.

\- Terrifying, I know – He said in a sad voice

\- No, I was going to say beautiful. – He stood still, taken by surprise, staring at her curiously – Beautiful because they made you who you are, even if they were painful, even if there's a sad story behind it. They made you, you. And I think is beautiful. – She smiled sincerely and sweetly at him, and he lost it.

Oliver grabbed Kara's waist and rolled them around, kissing her mouth slowly and passionately. His tongue feeling hers dance against his in such an erotic motion it made his head spin. Hearing what she just said to him it was all that took to make him feel his heart ache for her and want to love her like she deserved to be loved, cause that woman wasn't real, it was not possible. Lucky for him, she was, and she never wanted to lose this. His hand traveled down her body, and without taking his mouth apart from hers, he made Kara express really loudly how he was making her feel. In one motion, he felt home again with his full body connected to hers as they saw stars together as one.

Kara smiled, laid down by his side, with her head on his shoulder, caressing his scars slowly.

\- Seriously, I want to hear its stories…

\- Kara, they are not light stories

\- I don't care – she looked serious at him – I told you, I want to know you, the whole you. The dark you, the light you, the whole you.

\- I guess we took care of that already – he joked, feeling a slight slap on his arm

\- You know what I meant, funny one

\- You love it

\- Yes I do

\- And I love you – Oliver said out of sudden, making Kara freeze and look slowly at him.

\- What?

\- I… - Oliver thought about it, and decided to throw caution out of the window – You know what? It's true. I do. I've been fancying you from a long time now and I can't help but fall in love with you right now. I've never felt this happier. You make me feel like I could be here forever, holding you in my arms. You see things in me that no one sees, and you believe in my in a way that no one ever did before. You light up my life Kara… You are my angel.

Kara looked at him, still surprised with her heart racing again. Only Oliver could do those things to her. And she felt emotional with all those sweet words coming from his mouth. She kissed him, with tears trying to come out of her eyes.

\- Well… Since it's out in the open… - Kara said smiling shyly at him while caresing his cheeks – I was going to wait, 'cause I wasn't sure of what tomorrow would hold for us, you know, being from different Earths and stuff like that… - She started rambling and Oliver smiled, just listening this time, without interrupting her. He found that it was cute when she did it; he loved to know he made her nervous. – But I guess we will work something out somehow. That being said, I'm not worried anymore, so yeah, I love you too. You bring something in me that I had no idea I had inside.

The rain was heavy still, and since they knew Cisco could come anytime, they decided to stay at Kara's apartment, enjoying each other, watching movies together, cooking for each other, doing normal things normal people did just for once, since they were not normal, not even close, neither were their lives.

Oliver told Kara some of his stories, a bit taken back since he felt ashamed for the things he did, but Kara never for once judged him. He knew she wouldn't, she did what she does best: tried to see the good on everything, the positive side.

\- Oliver you have to forgive yourself. – Kara said as he lay on the couch, with her cuddled between his legs, his arms embracing her as her head rested on his chest. She listened to him, noticing the sad tone on his voice and turned a bit to her side, looking at his eyes, caressing his cheeks with her fingers, slightly – All of those horrible things you've been through, that you had to do… I get it. I may act differently than you, but I get it. And don't you think for a second all of that would change the way I see you.

\- I don't deserve you… - Oliver said kissing her, feeling all kind of emotions a human being could feel at once

\- Yes you do – She smiled kissing one more time and getting up. – But you deserve a clean version of me – She laughed as she walked towards the bathroom, pulling him with her.

It warmed his heart to think she cared that much. And she did. He felt so broken sometimes, like he didn't deserve love, happiness. He knew he was a jerk when he was younger, and somehow, he felt like he was paying for everything he did to other woman, especially to Laurel. Of everyone he's been with, he knew she was the one he hurt the most, and still she had faith in him, she trusted him and helped him. He felt guilty over her death for so many times, he thought it was not possible that someday he would feel happiness again. That until he met Kara.

Kara's back was pressed against the wall tiles as Oliver held her strongly, kissing her slowly and passionately.

\- God, you are perfect – He said as he felt her hands on his back, holding him as closer as possible to her. He kissed her shoulder, bringing his nose to feel her sweet scent – And just so you know, I'm totally and fully yours… Forever, I hope. – He whispered, taking her there slowly, as if there was no tomorrow.

\- Hm… I love it – She replied between his kisses, smiling widely as her breath quickened through the wonderful sensations he was giving her. She definitely never met anyone like him before, that could be sweet and rough at the same time, passionate like a hurricane and then create such a slow burn that drove her crazy. She knew he had so many scars, and even more hidden within him, and she was determined to help him heal each wound, every single one of them. – And I am yours, Mr Queen. – She smiled against his lips.

 _She's kinda perfect,_ _She's kinda everything I'm not..._

Later that afternoon Oliver was finally able to finally wear the clothes he bought the day before and they were cuddled together on the couch as a breach opened midair. Kara and Oliver looked at each other and decided to stay as they were, not caring if people knew about them, they should. The whole world should know for what they care.

Cisco came in, with his glove fixed and as he stepped in Kara's living room, he looked around, finding the couple on the couch. He looked at them really confused

\- How long it was been since we last spoke? Time goes by differently here? – Cisco asked looking from Kara to Oliver, a bit confused

\- Cisco, it was yesterday – Kara laughed, getting up and away from Oliver's embrace and hugging Cisco

\- Man, you are fast… Barry's the one with the speed, but he could never do that this fast – He said looking startled at Oliver, that gave him a playful slap on the back of his head

\- Good to see you Cisco. Did you rescue Barry?

\- Yes. He's at Star Labs with Iris. She was really scared he might be gone for good, but I told her: don't you ever doubt Cisco here, he got this. And BOOM. Less than 24 hours my gloves were working again. – Ready to go home buddy?

Oliver looked at him nodding with his head, and Cisco understood, nodding back. Oliver held Kara's hand and brought her to the bedroom. Kara gave Cisco her device again so he could fix it before going to talk to Oliver, and he promised to have a new one for her in two days. He would ask someone to bring it to her, he said blinking at her and Kara thanked him.

\- I'm so convincing Cisco to make me one of these – Oliver said smiling at Kara, that had a sad look on her face

\- Apparently you'll make me a deliver two days from now… - She said looking at his eyes

\- Yes I will. And after that we will work something out.

\- We can always talk to each other, visit each other. But still… It won't be the same – she said while kissing him one last time

\- If it means I can spend every night I'm not patrolling Star City with you, I will gladly come over… Every time I can.

\- Well, in this case, I can come over when you can't – Kara said getting excited with the idea as she felt Oliver hugging her by the waist.

\- I'll love it – Oliver said kissing her one last time.

He did not care it would be hard to deal with everything: him being Mayor of Star City, a vigilante by night, helping Barry and the others from time to time and coming to another universe to be with the love of his life. It would be worth it.

They said their goodbyes and Cisco opened the breach, saying goodbye to Kara as well. It would be only two days 'til they would see each other again, but Kara was already feeling that heartache. It scared her all those feeling that got her all at once, but she was willing to explore them. It was worth it. It would be hard, but so worth it, she couldn't help but smile. She finally took Ms. Grant advice and took a leap of faith under unknown waters. And she loved the woman she was becoming.

Back on Earth 1, Cisco and Oliver were stepping out of the breach. The room was empty, only HR taking his notes as usual. He let them know everybody else were at the control room and left them alone, walking away. Cisco took out his gloves, keeping it on a safer place and looked at Oliver in a funny way.

\- What? – Oliver asked him

\- Nothing… Is just that you seem… Happier than usual. You are always grumpy and cranky… And please don't hurt me – He added fast as Oliver laughed – I know you wouldn't hit me… I think… Anyways… You seem different.

Oliver patted Cisco on his back, giving him a huge smile.

\- And I have a really good reason for that… By the way, I need a favor – He said as they walked away from the portal, going to greet the others.

 _She found my heart..._

THE END

 **SEQUEL: s/12334064/1/A-New-Kind-of-Vacation**


End file.
